Momoiro no Hana
by Awesomeness02
Summary: War stirs up in the Soul Society, and Hinamori's Division is assigned to help Hitsugaya's Division. After a certain someone's death, everything seems to collapse for the other Shinigami, until they see that person who was supposedly dead, is still alive. (Crappy summary, but the actual story is better, I promise! D:)


**Momoiro no Hana**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach!

**Summary:** War stirs up in the Soul Society, and Hinamori's Division is assigned to help Hitsugaya's Division. After a certain someone's death, everything seems to collapse for the other Shinigami, until they see that person who was supposedly dead, is still alive. (Crappy summary, but the actual story is better, I promise! D:)

First Bleach HitsuHina OneShot, yay! Warning, there are character deaths (-Ish)!

Also, I keep changing Hitsugaya's nickname. Sometimes it's Shiro-Chan, but sometimes it's Lil' Shiro…Ugh, I don't know which one to use anymore…!

Anyhow, enjoy~

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

The colorful maple leaves danced around in the wind. It was like a blazing fire; but it was just another peaceful day in the Seireitei. The autumn breeze gently blew by, and caressed the brunette's hair.

She wiped sweat off her forehead, and sat down on the grassy hill. She watched the beautiful orange sunset. Pink puffy clouds floated by. A smile crept onto her lips, as she reminisced memories.

The petite girl felt tears fill her eyes. Perhaps it was because she was watching the sun set, without her usual best friend. Or perhaps she remembered something terrible. Or perhaps, she just felt like crying. But it wasn't that, it was a feeling that was making her sad. One feeling. Loneliness. She hated being alone, she wanted to have someone next to her. Someone to joke with her, someone to laugh and talk with her. Someone to call out to her.

"Hinamori." She immediately snapped out of thought.

She whirled around. "Ah, Shiro-Chan."

"How are you?" the white-haired Captain sat down next to her.

"I'm fine, thanks. What are you doing here?" she asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"This is the best spot to view the sunset, here in the Seireitei." He replied, his eyes never leaving the bright colors.

"Ah, I see." She turned to stare at the warm skies again.

They sat there in silence together. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comforting silence. Just having each other there was enough. Someone next to Momo, someone who talked to her, that someone who called out to her, was her childhood friend.

The two were both remembering the same memory. The two in the Rukon District, watching the golden rays die down, eating watermelons, joking and teasing, Hitsugaya spitting out the seeds at Hinamori, her scolding him, then they both start to laugh and continue again. Those were the days Hinamori missed. The days where they could be themselves, and it was just the two of them. _Just the two of us…_

Even so, she continued to smile. That sweet smile which only Momo could do. For Toshiro's sake, she will continue to smile in front of him, to reassure him that she is fine, and healthy. That smile will surely bring other's happiness, that smile will open up the young prodigy's heart, and bring him to smile as well. A gentle smile that only one person in the whole world has ever seen. One special girl. One close friend. That one close friend may be even closer to him than just friends.

"Toshiro?" Hinamori whispered his name quietly.

"What is it?" he looked at her.

"Next time…next time for sure…" she raised her head higher, and gazed at a floating cloud. "I'll be the one to protect you."

He blinked, but then recovered from the small shock. "Ha, no way! I told you before, didn't I? I'm going to be the one who will protect you. Not the other way around."

"It's because you think I'm weak, isn't it?" she murmured.

"…No, I'm sure you can handle yourself. But I always want to be there for you. Momo, I want to protect you."

She felt her cheeks heat up. "D-Demo…"

"End of discussion!" he lied down on the grass, and closed his eyes.

She laughed a bit. "Hai, Hai…"

They went quiet again, and Hinamori was sure he was asleep, until he mumbled, "Oi, listen Bed wetter Momo."

"It's just Momo, Shiro-Chan, and what is it?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya, and I'm trying to tell you something important."

"Hitsugaya-Kun, what is this important thing?"

"It's _Captain_ Hitsugaya, and it's not that important, well, it sort of is, more of, it's important to me."

"_Hitsugaya Taichou_, again, I ask what this important thing is."

He sighed. "Enough with the whole name business!"

"Okay, does that mean I can just call you Shiro-Chan then?"

"No!"

"Oh, so was the whole name business the important thing?"

"No, it was not!"

"Then what was it, Shiro-Chan?" she giggled.

"Geez, stop teasing me." He ran his hand through his hair.

A Hell Butterfly fluttered towards the couple. Momo reached out, and let it gracefully land on her hand. She read out the message. "Attention, I request a meeting with all the Captains and Lieutenants, please come immediately."

_Worse timing ever…_ -thought a disappointed Hitsugaya.

"Well, what are we waiting for, Lil' Shiro? Let's go!" she stood up, and pulled onto his arm.

"Ah-wait a second!" he got up himself, and looked at her seriously. "Momo, I was going to tell you the important thing, but…"

"?"

He flicked her forehead. "Guess it'll have to wait until later. I'll tell you after all the commotion has died down."

She rubbed her forehead. "That wasn't very nice, Lil' Shiro…!"

He chuckled, and walked ahead of her. "I keep telling you, it's not 'Lil' Shiro', it's Captain Hitsugaya!"

•

"I apologize for holding a meeting all of a sudden, but this calls for urgent matters." said Yamamoto.

Soi Fon stepped forward. "What is this 'urgent' business?"

"We seem to have some enemies who have infiltrated the Soul Society."

"What? That's impossible!" screeched Mayuri.

"Your voice is annoying, shut up." mumbled Kenpachi.

"What did you say to me?!" he turned to face the Eleventh Division Captain.

Yachiru, who was kneeling behind her Captain, like all the other Lieutenants, giggled playfully. "Don't make Kenny mad~!"

"Silence! I'm still speaking!" Yamamoto tapped his wooden staff on the ground.

The whole room fell silent.

"As I said before, we have intruders. It seems, they managed to infiltrate by disguising themselves as fellow Shinigami."

"So, you're saying that any one of us could be the imposters right now…?" asked Ukitake.

"That's correct…"

Everyone looked around, cautiously. They started to suspect each other, but some remained silent.

Byakuya stepped forward. "Everyone, calm down. The enemy wants us to suspect one another, and stir things up. This is all part of their plan, don't fall into it."

The Captains and Lieutenants fell silent, he was right.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" questioned Komamura.

Yamamoto replied, "Act as if nothing has happened and if you see anything or anyone suspicious, report back to me. Do not take action until I give order. That is all, dismissed!"

•

For a couple days, everything was fine, and quiet. But then, an outbreak between divisions suddenly aroused.

"You! You're one of the imposters, aren't you?!" Mayuri pointed a finger at Byakuya.

"I pity that you think that way. Now, if you'd excuse me, I don't have time to waste with imbeciles." He started to walk away.

"Imbecile?! Why you-!" Mayuri was about to grab his Zanpakuto.

Soi Fon suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "Remove your hand from your Zanpakuto, imposter!"

"What?! I'm not the imposter!"

"You're the one stirring trouble up, and you're also the one who keeps accusing people, so of course you are!"

"You're the one who's accusing me, so you're the imposter!"

"Everyone, settle down. You're playing in the hands of the enemy." said Unohana, calmly.

Komamura flash stepped, and he was in front of Unohana. "I've finally found you…fake." He drew his sword.

"Fake? I assure you, Captain Komamura, I'm not a fake." smiled Unohana.

All the captains started to argue.

Kenpachi jumped in. "Hey, maybe Yamamoto is the imposter…!"

"What makes you think that?" asked Kyoraku.

"He is the one who filled us in on the imposter crap. He could just be telling us, to confuse us."

"That's a possibility…" Ukitake put his hand to his chin.

"No, I'm sure, HE is the imposter!" Mayuri pointed at Byakuya again.

"Worthless idiot! You're the imposter!" Soi Fon accused Mayuri again.

"Well, if that's the case, then this fake Unohana must be working with the fake Kurotsuchi!" said Komamura.

"Urusai!"

"!" they all turned to face the one who interrupted the fight.

Captain Hitsugaya stood on the roof of a building, and had his arms folded. "You're all wasting your time, accusing each other. Instead of arguing about the imposter, why don't you all try to stay low, and find the imposter?"

They all paused. Some nodded their heads in agreement, some didn't.

Kenpachi grabbed his sword. "No way! I say we settle things out with a match!"

"No, let's avoid fighting. We should listen to Captain Hitsugaya." said Unohana.

"Hah?! Why should we listen to a kid?!" Mayuri glared at the short boy.

"Kid…?!" repeated Hitsugaya in an icy voice.

"Ah, I get it now! YOU'RE the imposter!" accused Mayuri.

"Tch, guess you guys won't listen to anything, huh?" Hitsugaya unsheathed Hyourinmaru.

"Look, he's turning his sword against us, he must be the imposter!" said Kenpachi, as he readied himself.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

"What?!"

All the Captain's legs were frozen to the spot.

"Geh! What the hell?!" Kenpachi tried to break free.

"Oh my." Was all Ukitake could say.

"Hey, get me out!" screeched Mayuri.

"…It's cold." mumbled Kyoraku.

"All of you need to clear your heads, and stop causing such a ruckus." Hitsugaya put his sword back into his sheath.

A Hell Butterfly flew over to all the Captains, and Yamamoto's voice could be heard. "Attention to all the Divisions, I ask that all of you immediately take position! We have enemies trying to break into the Soul Society! I repeat, take to your positions immediately!"

"An infiltration?! Right now?!" Soi Fon gasped.

Hitsugaya quickly made all the ice shatter, and the Captains flash stepped away.

•

"Hitsugaya-Kun!" Momo ran up to a hurried Toshiro.

"What? Make it quick."

"You haven't forgotten that you still need to tell me that 'thing', right?" she asked, fast-walking after him.

"I haven't, is that all?"

"One more thing."

"?" he stopped.

She kneeled before him. "I, Lieutenant of Division Five, am glad to serve under the Tenth Division's Captain."

"…Huh?"

She looked up at him. "I look forward to working with you, Shiro-Chan!"

"Wait a second; you're in no condition to fight-"

"I have already fully recovered! And I have already submitted the request for Division Five to work under you! We are now in your hands, Shiro-Chan."

"…" He sighed. Commanding two Divisions wasn't going to be easy. "Fine, hurry up."

"Hai!"

•

As usual, the Eleventh Squad took the front lines. Soi Fon called out to the enemies. "You have declared war on Soul Society! And we will make you regret this!"

The enemies were a bunch of hollows, and some stray Arrancar. (The Winter War has already passed) The one leading the army was a man wearing a black cape. He had dark blue hair and a scar across his face.

He mumbled, "Attack."

The hollows roared, and the Arrancars grabbed their weapons. They all charged at the Gotei 13.

Kenpachi shouted an order, "Show them no mercy!"

Ukitake's squad was at the very back for defense. He took his thinking pose. "…I understand now. The imposters were just some random Shinigami in random squads; it wasn't any of the captains. They then reported back information to their commander, and that's how the enemy knew where to break in. This is bad…"

•

Hitsugaya clashed swords with the enemy's commander. "Who are you, and what do you want?!"

"Why should I answer you?" the man pushed onto his sword harder.

The young prodigy wasn't as strong as the man, and was slowly being pushed back. He then jumped back, and slashed at the stranger.

The man dodged, and they both exchanged blows.

The Gotei 13 had lost far too many Shinigami, a sea of black had covered the whole ground, mixed with stains of red. Whereas the opposing, still had thousands. It was clear who the victor was going to be.

The man had enough of fooling around with Toshiro. "You're in the way. Move." He sliced Toshiro's upper half of the body.

Fresh blood came gushing out, and a deep slash had marked his chest. Hitsugaya fell back, and clutched his wound. "Guah!"

Momo saw the blood fall at the corner of her eyes; hastily, she turned to see her best friend being cut down. "TOSHIRO!"

"You dare turn away from your enemy?" asked an Arrancar, as they swiped at Momo.

Hinamori quickly used a binding spell, "Bakudo Number 62, Hyapporankan!"

Strong chains of light wrapped around the enemy's body. The Arrancar struggled to get out of it, but it was futile. Hinamori dashed to Hitsugaya's aid.

"Toshiro, Daijobu?!" she helped Hitsugaya try and get back up.

"Daijobu desu…" he brushed her hand off and shakily got back to his feet.

"No, you're not! Look, you can barely manage to stand-"

He cut her off. "I know…but I-I need to protect what's important to me…!" He picked his sword up, and got back into position.

"Toshiro…don't push yourself! I told you, I'll protect you this time! I'll handle him, just rest!" she pulled onto his sleeve.

"This fight…is mine!" He raised his sword at the enemy commander.

"Hah? Still standing, I see." The man raised his eyebrow.

"Daiguren…Hyourinmaru!" Blue ice wings formed onto his back, and his spiritual pressure was rising.

"Let me at least help you!" Momo stood up.

"No, Hinamori, stand back!"

"I won't!" her eyes shifted to his wound. It wouldn't stop bleeding. She could see Hitsugaya suffering from all the pain, beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, and his breathing was heavy.

He ignored her, and lunged at the man. The man readied himself, and he suddenly appeared behind Hitsugaya. Due to Toshiro's Bankai, it reduces his speed, but strengthens his power. Unfortunately, he couldn't turn around fast enough. _Shimatta!_

The man flipped his own sword, and struck it down.

"Aggh!" Hitsugaya fell to the ground. The sword had dug in between his shoulder blades.

"Toshiro, Yamete…Kudasai…!" Hinamori pleaded, as she threw a fireball at the commander, to get him away from the snow-haired boy.

"Iie…I can still…fight!" he huffed, as he tried to get back up; but uselessly fell back down. _No…my body is betraying me…get up…! Get up…!_

The man left his own sword in Hitsugaya's back, but instead, took Toshiro's fallen sword.

_What the…? What's the point in picking up MY sword? No other person but me can use it._ Hitsugaya gritted his teeth, and watched.

Momo felt sweat roll down her forehead. Her sword changed its form into Shikai mode. "Snap! Tobiume!"

Fireballs were aimed at him, and he kept dodging.

_There!_ "Hado Number 31, Shakkaho!" A red beam emerged from her hands, and speeded towards the man.

He raised Hyourinmaru in front of him, and the beam seemed to perish as it hit the blade.

"Nani?!" Toshiro's eyes widened.

"Masaka!" Hinamori gripped her sword tighter.

The man took a step forward. "Do you understand now? I can wield any sword, no matter who the original owner is."

Realization hit Toshiro. "Momo, get away from here! Run!"

"But-!"

Toshiro screamed at her, "Now! While you still can!"

There was a calm voice behind Hinamori. "Too late."

"?!" Hinamori was about to turn around, but she then felt a sudden stab.

She gasped for breath; her knees fell to the ground; her vision became blurry; her body was weakening. "What's…going on…?" she coughed out blood.

It was all clear. The commander had appeared behind Hinamori, and stabbed her through the chest with Hitsugaya's Zanpakuto-Hyourinmaru.

"HINAMORI!"

The man just smirked, and flash stepped to another place. He knew they had no chance of survival, so he moved on to the next target.

Hitsugaya slowly dragged himself towards Momo, despite all the blood dripping from his wounds. "Mo…mo…!"

Her frail body lied on the hard ground, with the droplets of rain pattering down on them.

He managed to reach her, and he tried to lift her up, but was too weak himself. He managed to turn her around, and let her head lean on his knee. "Momo…" He looked at her wound. There was too much blood.

"Toshiro…?" her eyelids were very heavy, but she managed to open one eye to see her best friend.

He had a worried look on his face. "I'm not going to ask you if you're alright, because I already know the answer."

She managed to nod, "Yeah, same here…but I want to ask you something."

"What is it?" his face softened.

"What was that 'thing' you…wanted to tell me? That…important…thing…" her eyes were starting to close, but she didn't want to look away from those turquoise orbs.

He gave her a soft smile. "Silly, you seriously want me to tell you while you're in pain?" _Even though I'm also in pain, I'm better at enduring it than she is…_

"Yes…please?" she whispered.

He felt tears welling up, and his hand slowly caressed her gentle face. "I wanted to tell you that I've liked you for a long time. I want to be together with you, Momo…"

Hinamori put her hand over his slightly tanned one. "Me too, Shiro-Chan…"

_Arigato_

Toshiro watched Hinamori's eyes close, and her hand that was holding his, loosened, and fell to the ground.

He fell silent, and looked at her. She had fallen into a sleep of eternity. Her skin as pale as snow, and the crimson red which stained her Shihakusho, mixed in with the puddles of rain. The beads of rain hardened, and Toshiro held Momo tighter; as he felt tears slide down his cheeks. That was the hardest he had ever cried in his life.

•

The war had finally ended, and thanks to Head Captain Yamamoto's strength, the Soul Society managed to come out as the winner.

The only enemy still alive was the commander. He sat there, bounded by a Bakudo. Soi Fon was busy interrogating him, while the other Captains had to help clean up the mess.

Hitsugaya was in the Fourth Division's medical rooms. He still hadn't recovered from the shock of losing the one person he loved. His eyes had lost color, and he looked as if he had just seen a ghost.

Retsu Unohana strolled up to his bed. "Captain Hitsugaya, how are you feeling today?"

"…"

"I know it's hard to get over her death, but as a Captain, it is your duty to recover as fast as possible, because the Tenth Division is waiting for your return."

"…I don't care anymore."

"?"

"I don't care about the Tenth Division. I don't care about being a Captain; I don't care about the Gotei 13. I don't care about all of it."

"Captain Hitsugaya…"

Just at that moment, Rangiku Matsumoto stormed into the room, and yelled at her Captain. "You're telling me you don't care?! We all know how important Momo was to you, but do you think you're the only one who is wounded by this?! We all are, Kira, Abarai, me…sure it must've affected you greater than anyone else, but it's useless to say that you don't care about anything else, just because of her death!"

"What do you know?!" Hitsugaya yelled back at her.

"I know how you're feeling right now…I know the feeling of losing someone important to you!" An image of Gin Ichimaru flashed through Rangiku's head. "So…don't think that you're the only one suffering…the Tenth Division is waiting for their strong Captain to come back, they can't do anything with their Captain stuck in the Medical Division."

"…" He sighed. "It hurts. You know, losing someone."

"…" Rangiku gazed at him.

He held his chest. "I understand what you're saying, but it's not easy to overcome it. Hinamori isn't here anymore. I don't get to see her smile; I don't get to hear her voice. I…miss her."

Rangiku whispered, "As do I…"

They both fell silent. Then, they heard voices outside. Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant looked out the window. The Tenth Division was outside, training.

"Arms higher! Even if the Captain is still recovering, we must continue to get stronger for his sake!" yelled a member.

"Hai!" replied the other members. They all knew the Captain had lost a close companion.

"Those guys…" Toshiro blinked.

Matsumoto felt her lips curve upwards. "Watch, Taichou. The Tenth Division is still working hard, even when you're not there. They're still waiting for you to return, they're waiting for their Captain."

"…" His turquoise eyes never left the window.

"Well?"

He finally smiled, after what seemed like forever. "Yes, I know. Thank you, Matsumoto. And tell the Division that too."

"Yes sir, I pray for a fast recovery." She strolled out.

Hitsugaya looked up at the blue skies. "Not a cloud in the sky…"

•

Days passed, and Toshiro Hitsugaya was finally released from the Fourth Division. He made his way to the Tenth Division Barracks, but saw something that caught his eye.

The enemy commander, known to be Mizuo Sakamoto, the one who murdered Hinamori, the one who injured Hitsugaya, the one who is still alive, is being escorted by guards to the punishment cell.

Hitsugaya's hate immediately flared up. He sped towards the group, and flash stepped through the guards. He unsheathed Hyourinmaru, and struck down. Suddenly, his body paralyzed before the sword slashed through the guy.

"My body…!"

"That's enough, Captain Hitsugaya." Yamamoto walked towards the group.

"But he-!"

"…Captain Hitsugaya, no matter how much hatred you harbor towards Sakamoto, I cannot allow you to harm him. He is to be prisoned, and await his verdict handed down by Central 46."

"Tch…!" He glared at the blue haired man.

Mizuo smirked at him.

The Bakudo's effect had faded, and Toshiro filled his blade with hate. Even though he was told not to injure the damn guy, he had to, for his and Momo's sake. "Bastard!"

"Geh!" Sakamoto fell back, and clutched his bleeding shoulder. Hitsugaya had slashed his sword deeply into his shoulder, and swiftly took it out. He then flicked his blade, and the blood flew off.

Hitsugaya put his Zanpakuto back into its sheath. "You're lucky you didn't freeze to death." And walked off coolly.

Mizuo pointed at Toshiro's back. "W-What the?! Hey, old man, I thought you said that you couldn't allow him to harm me!"

Yamamoto smiled. "Oh, just one slice is alright, I suppose."

•

"Okaerinasai, Taichou!" The Tenth Division bowed before him.

Rangiku popped a party popper.

He smiled. "Arigato, everyone."

Toshiro looked at his desk. No paperwork. He looked at Matsumoto's desk. No paperwork. He raised an eyebrow. "Matsumoto, where are you hiding the unfinished documents?"

"Eh?"

"Where are they?"

"Ah, about that…I finished all of the work while you were gone!"

He shot a glare at her. "Stop lying, where did you hide them?"

"Ehhh?! I'm serious, I did all of it!"

The Tenth Division was filled with laughter.

"Matsumoto, this isn't funny!" he chased after her.

"No no, I really mean it, I did all of it!" she ran away.

"Then why are you running away from me?!"

"Because you're scary!" she cried.

"Scary?!"

The Tenth Division was once again filled with joy.

•

From then on, the Tenth Division Captain visited Momo's grave every week. Always bringing her peaches, and her favorite flowers.

He stood before the stone with her name engraved on it. "I'm sorry that you had to die by my blade…"

He knelt down, and placed the peaches and flowers. "But I'm sure you don't want to hear my apologies anymore. Haha…I miss you, and it's been a whole month. Ne, Momo, I promise I'll visit you every week, okay?"

Toshiro smiled, and stood up. "Well, I'll see you later."

While he was exiting the cemetery, Renji Abarai ran up to Toshiro. "Captain Hitsugaya!"

"Nani?"

"Captain Yamamoto requests to speak with you!" panted the tall man.

"Is that so…?"

"Hai…"

"I'm on my way." The white-haired prodigy flash stepped.

•

"You called for me?"

Yamamoto nods. Hitsugaya realizes that he is the only Captain other than the old man, in the room.

"What is this about?"

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, I would like you to patrol the World of the Living."

"…May I ask why?"

"Everyone else is unavailable at the moment."

He thinks in his head, _so that's why Matsumoto was nowhere to be seen. I thought she was drinking Sake at the 3__rd__ Division or something._

"I understand." Toshiro turned, and headed to the Senkaimon.

•

Toshiro stood on a rooftop, and looked over Karakura Town. He flipped his mobile open, and started to text in his report. After he finished his report, he jumped down, and casually walked the streets.

He hears a girl, not too far away, a very familiar girl voice. He turns, and is just in time to see, a young girl run past him. Dark silky hair, gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, a delightful gentle expression, and a perfect petite body.

Toshiro's eyes widened in shock. It was her. After a month and days, he got to see her again. Momo Hinamori.

He called out to her. "Hina-" He stopped. He remembered that she can't see him. Soul Reapers that die, travel back to the World of the Living, and restart their new life. That is-if they make it back to the World of the Living. If not, then they're known as Lost Souls.

He smiled sadly, "I'm glad you made it successfully here…I wish I could talk to you right now."

She keeps on running on ahead, with that same sweet smile of hers. She slows down, and turns around. "Why do I feel as if…someone is watching me?"

Hitsugaya flash stepped behind her, and whispered into her ear, "Take care, Momo. Until next time..."

And then Hitsugaya walked through the Senkaimon.

The girl blinked, but decided not to worry about it.

Later that night, for some strange reason, those words echoed in her head, and whispered in her dreams. _'Take care, Momo. Until next time…'_

•

Hitsugaya is back to doing paperwork. He sighs, and stares at the glowing lantern in the sky. "The moon…"

Rangiku suddenly shouts, "Taichou! I'm back~!"

He groaned, "How lovely."

"Did you miss me?" she grinned.

"Not at all." He replied bluntly.

"Aw, that's not very nice." She sat down on the couch. She looked at him, and noticed him staring at the moon.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, curiously.

"…Yes."

"And what would that be?"

He shook his head. "Nothing that concerns you."

•

The birds chirped early in the morning. Hitsugaya sat up, on his comfy futon, and looked out, pass the traditional doors, and at the flourishing garden.

•

Hinamori yawned and rubbed the sleep dust from her eyes. She blinked, drew the curtains, slid open the translucent balcony door, stepped out, and leaned on the cool railing. She gazed out, and breathed in the fresh air. Soft peach-colored petals flowed past her. She smiled, and watched the petals fall from the tree.

•

Hitsugaya saw the beautiful peach-colored flowers, awakening on a branch, neatly perched, sunlight shining on it.

He gently smiled. "Momo…are you looking at the same Plum Blossoms?"

**~Fin~**

* * *

Japanese Translations:

Momoiro no Hana-Peach colored flower

Demo-But

Hai-Yes

Taichou-Captain

Shinigami-Death God/Soul Reaper

Urusai-Shut up/you're loud/be quiet

Hyapporankan-Hundred-Step Rail Parch (Bakudo 62)

Daijoubu?-Are you alright/okay?

Daijoubu desu-I'm alright/I'm fine/I'm okay etc.

Yamete Kudasai-Please stop

Iie-No

Shakkaho-Red Flame/Fire Cannon (Hado 31)

Nani-What

Masaka-Impossible/No way

Arigato-Thank you

Okaerinasai-Welcome back

•

*Does Ikkaku's lucky dance* Huzzah! It's finished! I hope this oneshot touched your heart, at least just a bit~! I like the title very much; it's the name of a song sung by Momo Hinamori's seiyuu/Japanese voice actor, Kumi Sakai.

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
